Little Red & The Hunter
by SomeReader
Summary: Our adorable little Ruby now starts her second year in beacon, together with her friends she has put an end to Cinder Fall's nefarious plan. But the 16 year old now begins to notice her friends are acting differently. All her friends have paired up but her… this will be a Ruby X OC fic by the way because I just love the adorable little flower.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm writing this because I'm bored and my thoughts have shifted back to RWBY, I'll most likely stop this a few chapters in unless I receive some encouragement. Feel free to say what you think when you're done reading… or, don't read it, doesn't matter.**

 **Credits to ZDragonX on for the cover.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

 **On with this hopefully not horrible story.**

* * *

Ruby Rose silently trailed behind her 'friends' as they made their way to the next class. Recently she had found it more and more difficult to interact with her friends, what with them all being paired up and such. Nora lead the way, with Ren being simply dragged along. Pyrrha and Jaune behind them simply holding hands. Blake and Weiss were preoccupied with their scrolls no doubt texting Sun and Neptune respectively. Yang walked next to but slightly in front of her sister but was obviously thinking about her upperclassman boyfriend.

And so Ruby trailed along, alone. She had tried getting their attention, trying to socialize with them, but such proved a difficult task when said people had better things to do… like flirting with their romantic partners. Upon entering the class they all got their seats and attention was lost the moment the famous professor Port began speaking.

Two hours worth of boredom passed and Ruby was very much very sleepy. Jostled awake by her sister she came to realize class had just ended. "Come on Ruby let's get lunch fast. You know that Ms. Goodwitch likes cutting in extra time from our lunch break to prepare for class." Yang's voice rang.

Ruby very quickly perked up upon hearing this, having almost forgotten about Ms. Goodwitch's class since she was yet to get use to the new schedule. "Oh! Right! Let's get going then!" Combat class was the only time in the week where she could relieve stress nowadays since she no longer had many chances to hang out with friends without awkwardly interfering with their dates.

Making their way to the mess hall Yang was the first to break from the group. "Hey, uh, how about you guys eat first? I'll catch up later." She said before making a beeline straight for a very handsome boy in the crowd. Not really paying attention to her the rest simply replied with lazy,

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

"Yeah, fine."

And Ruby's own meek, "ok…"

The sudden bout of depression faded quickly when she reminded herself that Ms. Goodwitch's class was soon. She quickly got her lunch and sat down. The mood however was rather gloomy for the redhead. Nora was acting up and Ren was calming her down. Pyrrha was feeding Jaune who accepted it hesitantly. And Blake and Weiss went back to smiling at the conversations they were having on their scrolls. And so little red riding hood ate quietly.

Yang later rejoined them at class and finally ruby began to feel excited as Ms. Goodwitch addressed them all and started picking students to spar. "Let's start our first match, let's see here… Lie Ren and Weiss Schnee please step up!" She commanded sternly.

Upon the conclusion of the match which ended in a victory for the ice queen the next match started. And then the next, and then the next. Ruby anxiously waited for her name to be called but no luck.

"And for the final match, Blake Belladonna and Cardin Winchester. Those of you whose names weren't called prepare yourselves next week." Ms. Goodwitch stated.

Ruby felt like someone had splashed her with freezing ice water. Despite the calm expression she wore however she was starting to fume with anger, she had not been chosen last week either, matches often took a while and with 40 students in the class to pair, she knew she wouldn't always be chosen. She still however silently simmered in her seat with frustration.

* * *

At the end of the class there was now free time for them to spend as they pleased. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Ruby asked emotionlessly she already knew the answer.

"Sorry Ruby Jaune and I were planning on heading out to Vale to check out a movie." Pyrrha answered.

"I'm heading over to Silver's room." Yang stated.

The rest stayed quiet. With Yang leaving to find her boyfriend, Pyrrha dragging Jaune off and Nora doing the same to Ren, and of course the heiress and the faunus off texting. She didn't even try to stop them, she no longer saw the point in it. Now she just needed to find some way to occupy her time.

'Maybe My friends in signal replied to my letters!' She thought to herself with hope. And so she now made her way over to the academy postal office. A sequence of lefts and rights and she soon stood at her destination. Making her way to the counter she waited for the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She greeted with the usual business smile.

"Uhm… I was wondering if there was any mail for a Ruby Rose?" She spoke in a shy tone.

"Pardon me could you repeat that?"

"Is there any mail for Ruby Rose!?" She repeated louder.

"Let me see…" the receptionist mumbled as she pulled out a logbook to check. "Ah yes, we have one letter waiting for you Ms. Rose. Please give me a moment." She said as she walked to the storage room.

"Here you go Ms. Rose."

An almost silent "thank you." And Ruby was off. "I'm still not very good at handling these things." She spoke to herself. "Let's see…" she opened up her letter and began to read hoping to find some solace. It had been quite a while since her friends in signal had replied to her. Infact the replies had grown slower and slower throughout the whole of last year.

 _Dear Ruby._

 _I don't really know how to tell you this. It's nice that you're having fun but there just doesn't seem to be much to say anymore. It was exciting reading about your experiences at Beacon, but that's sorta died down. Nothing much has been happening over here at signal either and coming up with stuff to write about is just too tedious now. Maybe we could stop writing for a while and let our stories and experiences build up? I hope you don't mind._

 _Yours truly, Azure._

Ruby was hurt, very hurt. This was not what she was expecting, this was not what she wanted. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. It was all she could do to fight back the tears, she had to bite her lip hard to keep from screaming. Why her? Why was this happening to her? Why was she all alone while everyone else had fun? She just ran, didn't know where to didn't know when to stop, she just wanted to keep running.

* * *

How long had it been since she started running. Why had no one stopped her? Why didn't anyone care? Why was she all alone again? She hated being alone, she hated it more than anything. Batting away a particularly large pool of tears she rounded a corner and BAAM!

"Ow, ow, ow." She repeated to herself as she rubbed her grounded rear.

"Oh shii... I am soooo sorry are you alright?" A boy's concerned voice rang through her ears.

She couldn't see very clearly with the tears that had pooled in her eyes and moved to rub them clear.

"Oh god! I'm VERY sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you I swear!" He apologized and tried to help her up as best he could. He held her firmly yet gently by her shoulders to stabilize her. She finally cleared her sight and took a very clear look at him.

He was a full foot taller than her, had short unkempt black hair and dark green eyes. Those eyes of his caught her attention, the look of deep concern he had reached out to her. She hadn't seen that kind of look in a while, that deep worry for her well being. She hadn't seen it since her mother died, she hadn't seen it since her father basically shut everyone out of his life. She buried her face in his chest and just started crying.

The boy was panicking internally. 'Did I hurt her that bad!?' He thought to himself. 'Oh crap I'm in trouble aren't I?' 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?' Hearing her sobs muffled in his shirt, he decided to just hug her.

"It's ok. I don't know what's wrong, but it's ok." He whispered to her. They stood there like that for who knows how long.

* * *

 **Wow… You got this far… I wasn't really confident that this story would be of interest to anyone so thank you for getting this far. If you don't like it… thank you for getting this far anyway. If you do like it please leave a review so I know that I at least did a decent job. Forgive me for not seeming very confident but I've lost confidence in my own writing skills at this point… so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I was really relieved to find out it wasn't disappointing. Again feel free to leave your opinions as reviews, or just close the tab and read a different story if this doesn't suit your taste (I'm also guilty of never finishing other people's stories due to loss of interest.)**

 **Be sure to let me know exactly what you think, this may be my story but I posted to to get your opinions. You can ask questions too if you like.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

* * *

In a random corridor of the beacon academy grounds a young man was very, very concerned. He was making his way back to his dorm room when someone rounded the corner at high speed and crashed right into him. Normally such an incident would end with him apologizing and then both parties parting ways with no ill will or it would explode into a fight in which he was usually happy to oblige. This incident however fell into neither, the girl in question crashed into him and fell on her rear. As he apologized however the girl grew teary eyed, panicking he helped her up only for her to burst into tears. And so now he sat in a secluded corridor with a crying girl in his arms.

Keeping his eyes and ears out for other students he sat there holding her, occasionally stroking her hair or patting her back trying to calm her. Eventually her sobbing faded into an occasional sniffle and from there her breathing calmed.

'How long do I have to stay like this?' He asked himself. Loosening his hold a little he felt her shift and then bury her face into the crook of his neck. Instantly he held her out at arms length with a furious blush on his cheeks.

"W-wait! T-t-this is too soon! I don't even k-know your name!" He stammered before noticing that she was sound asleep.

"Of course…" he said dejectedly. "Why would a random girl be interested in me?… even the girls that I know aren't interested in me." He mumbled.

Taking a look at her face he could hardly hide his own surprise. "Wow, she's a cutie." He would have continued marveling at her if her scroll had not started ringing.

"Uhm… excuse me Ms., Wake up!" He said as he gently shook her awake. He let her go and backed up a little as she slowly awoke and could support herself without falling over. As Ruby came to she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes before realizing that her scroll was ringing. Taking a look she saw that Yang was calling her.

"Yang?" She enquired as she answered the call.

"Ruby where are you? It's already dinner time and everyone else is already here." Her sister asked.

"Huh? Gimme a sec let me check the time." She requested and looked at the clock on her scroll. '7:18 pm' it read and sure enough she was late for dinner. Wide eyed she quickly apologized to her sister. "Oh god, Yang I'm sorry, I'll be there in a sec!" Before she got up and promptly dashed off at high speed.

The boy however was left in the dust with no idea what had just happened and only a name for his troubles and it wasn't even her's. 'Yang… that's a name right? It seems so damn familiar.' He muttered to himself.

* * *

Ruby scanned the sea of faces in the mess hall for her friends and eventually found them seated further in then they normally would have sat. She greeted them with a wave as she maneuvered her way through the sea of students.

"Ruby, what took you so long? It's not like you to be late for dinner." Weiss enquired.

"I'm sure everyone is of the same opinion." Pyrrha joined in, "what happened?"

"Oh, I just sorta dozed off." Ruby answered sheepishly.

"And where exactly were you napping? You weren't in our room." Blake interjected.

"Uhm… I-I… uh…"

Yang walked up to her little sister and grabbed her by the face before carefully inspecting her. "Your eyes are puffy and a little red… and it's kinda hard to tell since you don't wear makeup but there are definitely dried tear tracks… you've been crying!? Why!?"

"I-I wasn't crying!" Ruby snapped.

"Ruby, I'm your sister. I've seen these tear tracks for years I know you were crying." Yang explained.

"I wasn't, I swear! I swear I wasn't crying!" Ruby lashed angrily.

At this point Weiss stepped in. "Ruby, you're not telling us everything are you?"

Of course she wasn't gonna tell them she bawled her eyes out because they left her alone. But what could she say in this situation? Break up with each other so we can have fun again? No, she could never say that. Luckily for her she didn't need to answer.

"It's a guy isn't it?" Yang stated plainly.

"What?" Ruby asked back in confusion.

"The last time you were like this was because that guy from your class use to bully you, what was his name again? Boron? Or better yet let's call him Moron." Yang recalled.

Ruby also remembered the bully from her years at signal. From before she got any good with fighting that boy use to pick on her. And as sudden as the moment allowed she remembered the boy that held and comforted her in the hall.

"Wait, no this guy wasn't like that jerk." She let slip.

"SO THERE IS A GUY INVOLVED!" Yang exploded.

"Wait! Y-Yang! No! That's not what I meant! Yang!" She attempted to calm her flaming older sister.

"WHO WAS IT!? WAS IT CARDIN? SOME FRIST YEAR BRAT!? I SWEAR I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A GODDAMN FOURTH YEAR! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABY SISTER!"

The students in the mess hall were already clearing out the mess hall. After the white fang had invaded the city during the Vytal festival last year Yang had proven herself as the strongest in her year and perhaps even in the year above her. The sheer amount of collateral damage she left behind was more than enough to scare anyone off.

Ruby was now very worried. Not for herself but for the boy she bumped into in the hall, mostly because of Yang but also because none of her friends, save maybe Jaune, was sharing the blond's murderous look in their eyes.

It was then Ruby realized she never got the boy's name. 'It's for the best, I'm not that good at hiding things from Yang either.' She concluded.

"I think everyone is in agreement!" Nora yelled out. "We have legs to break!"

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

In the third year dormitories a boy with black hair and dark green eyes suddenly felt a very strange sensation. It was like a chill ran down his spine, except this chill was burning hot, like his spine was just licked by a fire.

* * *

3 weeks had passed since then and things have been less than quiet at Beacon. Everyone had heard of the second year dragon woman who was now stalking the halls hunting for her sister's offender. Many an unfortunate male had been cornered by this woman and promptly had his behind handed to him for not answering her questions fast enough or on some occasions not laughing at her puns after she gracefully let them go. A certain black haired boy wearing the Beacon academy uniform was now worried, very worried.

'Couldn't have been her right? That girl I ran into three weeks ago, was she dragon lady's little sister? Am I the one this girl is hunting?' He thought to himself worriedly.

"Hey Wolffie, SLVR team leader is looking for you!" A bright cheerful voice called out behind the black haired boy.

"Gah! Damn it Cheshire! I've told you hundreds of times NOT to sneak up on me." The boy named Wolffie angrily snapped as he steadied himself as not to fall off his chair.

" _Meow_!" The girl replied cheekily. The girl herself was half a head shorter than him with Alice blue hair and the eye color to match. Her attire was the female variant of the academy uniform except for the white hoody she wore which held an interesting feature. Poking out of two holes on top of her hood were two cat ears with fur the same color as her hair. Ingenious for few even noticed that her ears were real let alone realize she was Faunus.

Wolffie let out a frustrated sigh before addressing his teammate, "Well? Where's Silver?"

"Nyaaaaa, he's at the back of the lecture hall. I wonder what this is about?" She teased with her wide mischievous grin pointing at a silver haired boy leaning against the back wall of the hall.

Standing up and walking over Wolffie pondered what his fellow team leader would need him for.

"Hey Silver, you needed me?" He asked.

"Wolffie… I can trust you right?" Came an unusually cold reply from the usually upbeat personality.

"We've been friends since our initiation in first year so I don't see why not." Wolffie replied casually.

"Grayson… I need to know whether or not I can trust you." Silver stated each word with a seriousness that every third year had grown very aware of and very accustomed to.

Roman Silver, a man standing just as tall as Wolffie did, sporting hair the color of his namesake and even attire to fit the title. He was the de facto leader of the third years, something that everyone sorta just decided and stopped questioning. Under ordinary circumstances the man was outgoing and very social, but when situation called for it could very easily set up a seriousness about himself that made others obey him without question.

A short stare down ensued between the two before Wolffie caved in, "You only call me Grayson when you're dead serious, so rest assured that I understand how important this is to you."

"Can I trust you?" Silver repeated more sternly.

"Yes, you can trust me." Wolffie answered.

"Okay… so… you heard about the dragon lady that's been hunting down guys in the hall right?" Silver asked.

With an eyebrow cocked in curiosity, "What? You want me to stop her?" Wolffie asked.

"On the contrary, I actually want you to help her." Silver explained with a very nervous expression.

"Help… her?… wha?"

"Remember how I said I got myself a girlfriend?" Silver nervously brought up.

"I remember how you couldn't stop yapping about how great a person she is yeah." The unamused expression spoke volumes about how Wolffie felt at the moment now that he put two and two together.

"How am I suppose to help?" He enquired.

"Are you kidding Wolffie!? With your Semblence of course. All the better to see, smell and hear with right? You're the best tracker in our class, this'll be a breeze for you!" Silver replied enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Wolffie caved.

"Great!" Silver pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked passed Wolffie. "I'm sure Yang will be happy that I got her some extra help."

Wolffie almost choked on his own gasp at the sound of that name, "Yang?" He muttered, making sure to return to a neutral expression just before facing his friend.

"Yeah! You'll be glad you did this. Anyone that would lay their hands on a little angel like Ruby doesn't deserve to live."

Wolffie could feel the cold sweat on his brow now. He was almost certain he was the one being hunted by this 'Yang' woman, and now he's delivered himself to her on a silver platter.

"Meet me at the mess hall on Saturday I'll introduce you to them. Oh and bring your weapons!"

* * *

 **Ok, I'll end the story here for now. Again I'm very thankful that you found the last chapter to be acceptable. Not sure how this one will hold out though. I get the feeling you guys don't really wanna see my OCs. Just a note, I base their personalities off people I know in real life because I'm lazy like that. I have their permission to do this.**

 **The part of this story I'm most nervous about is the OCs so let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry that this took some time. My thoughts drifted away from RWBY to interplanetary warfare and hunting monsters with silver swords. But now my thoughts have returned to this story. Thank you to anyone who reviewed I'm glad you're liking the story so far. As usual you can feel free to close the tab if you get bored. If you finish the story let me know what you think.**

 **Be sure to let me know exactly what you think, this may be my story but I posted to to get your opinions. You can ask questions too if you like.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

* * *

Ruby was very anxious. Her friends had been hunting for the boy from the hall for weeks but had recently slowed down, except for her sister who was especially determined. But a part of her subconscious couldn't help but feel happy. She was worried about the boy… but she hadn't been the center of their attention like this in a while. When Yang announced they would be bring reinforcements along Ruby couldn't help but feel a little let down, 'they want to end this issue that quickly?'

Yang's mindset was very different however. 'Silver won't let me down right? If he says he's got the perfect solution then he's got the perfect solution.' Dispute her thinking like this she felt like something was amiss. She chose to ignore it before long and decided to wait for her boyfriend and his solution.

The rest of their friends had left to do their own things after breakfast and promised to keep their eyes and ears open but Ruby and Yang were pretty sure they would come up empty anyway. 'They have their own lives to live I guess.' Yang concluded.

"Ohhhh Goldilocks!" A boys voice rang from the entrance to the mess hall. Yang quickly turned to the boy in question and saw him walking over with his friend. She didn't think anything of him at first, until she saw the sudden flash of surprise flash on Ruby's face. Taking a closer look at him she noticed a lot more suspicious behavior… way he walked, the way he was tensely screening the surroundings for any sign of a threat or perhaps an exit. These hints were not obvious by any means but they were unnatural enough that Yang could pick them up. She came to one conclusion, he was nervous… why?

"Goldilocks. This here is Grayson Wolfe, my trusted friend and fellow team leader." Silver gestured to his tense friend. "We just call him Wolffie."

Silver went over and draped an arm over Yang's shoulder, pulling her close. "Wolffie, this is my girlfriend, Yang, I call her Goldilocks, care to guess why?"

"I wouldn't want to say something that might piss you off so I'm not making an assumption." Wolffie retorted.

"And this little flower here, is Ruby! She'll be your client for this case." Silver stated as he gestured to the girl in question.

Ruby very quickly tensed up with a soft squeak before introducing herself. "H-hi! I'm R-Ruby! But y-you can call me… uhm… j-just Ruby I guess." She stammered. To which Wolffie gave her a quick nod before turning back to his friend.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to have a word with little Ruby here in private." Wolffie requested as he sat down at the table.

"Why not just ask her now!?" Yang asked aggressively.

Wolffie mentally cursed himself for not thinking this conversation through, 'of course she's not gonna leave her sister alone with a total stranger, heck, no one would.'

"Come on now goldilocks, Wolffie here is a professional tracker! He can hunt down a Grimm even in a hurricane. Plus I'm sure that once he gets to know Ruby, the bastard we're looking for is gonna wish he could die." Silver exclaimed with confidence.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but no promises on any success." Wolffie stated flatly.

Silver then turned to his girlfriend, "Come on goldilocks, let's give these two a chance to work out a plan."

"Wait a minute! Weren't we going to help your friend find the bastard that hurt Ruby!?" Yang lashed angrily.

Silver brought his face close to hers, "Ever since this mystery boy came along, you've been busy tracking him left and right. You've been consistently calling off our dates just to find him aaaaaannnnddddd you've been in the halls with literally a different boy each night… as your boyfriend, I think I deserve the right to be a little jealous. Don't you think?" He explained.

Yang was visibly flustered at this point but understood his point clearly. "Ok, ok… I'm sorry for neglecting you."

"I'm glad you understand my dearest goldilocks." He chirped before planting a kiss on her lips and dragging her off.

Ruby was as red as her namesake throughout the whole scene and only calmed down once her sister was out of her sight and the loneliness of the situation caught on to her.

"So… Ruby right?" Wolffie broke the silence.

"Huh? Uh yeah."

He took a deep breath and checked his surroundings for anyone from his class that might misunderstand. Pressing his forehead onto the table in a bow. "I'm very, very sorry for hurting you the other day!" He said loud enough for her to hear but softly enough that it caught no one else's attention.

Ruby's face changed from nervous to stunned in surprise. "Wha?" She muttered.

"Your sister is hunting me because I hurt you weeks ago right?" He asked.

"What?… No!… I mean… yes… but not because you hurt me or anything." She replied.

"Then why is she after me?"

"Well… it was more of a misunderstanding because she thought you were bullying me because she found signs of me crying." She explained.

"Then she's hunting me because I made you cry then?"

"I guess you could say that…" she shifted her line of sight away from him sheepishly, "but you didn't hurt me so don't worry about it." Ruby quickly added.

"But you were still crying right?"

Ruby bit her lip in hesitation as to whether or not she wanted to continue explaining. "I was actually crying because of personal problems that day."

"And I was your tipping point…" he now turned away in his own shame.

"No, actually… you sorta… helped me out that day…" she explained upon seeing his reaction.

"By making you cry? How does that work?" He enquired carefully.

She let the silence soak in for a moment, carefully planning what to say next. "Would… would it creep you out if I told you I was really frustrated that day?" She asked.

Wolffie pondered her statement for a moment. 'Her tears were definitely real… and whatever the reason was must have been really hard to push her over the edge like that.'

Carefully thinking his words through, "I did feel you were extremely frustrated that day, but the reason why still eludes me." he answered, now he was genuinely worried about her problem. "If you want… you can talk to me about it." He offered.

Ruby stared into his green eyes trying to find any deceit or malice. She instead found the sympathy and worry that had cracked her shell that day. Those eyes of his were strangely uncanny, whether they were the reason she wanted to speak or whether it was something else, she was not entirely sure. "The truth is…" and so she began explaining her situation to him.

"It started about a month and a half ago… it was shortly after we had stopped the white fang attack on the Vytal festival.

It started with Ren… he had been seriously wounded in the fight… we weren't sure if he was gonna make it or not. He was losing a lot of blood. So he decided to give Nora his last words. And he confessed.

Of course he made it. And they started going out.

Then Jaune decided it was time to take responsibility for Pyrrha's feelings.

Then Neptune and Sun both asked out Weiss and Blake respectively.

Then Yang started dating your friend… they apparently met during the fight.

Of course I'm happy for them… but… it use to be the 8 of us having fun… but now… now…" Ruby choked back the words she dared not say, she wouldn't cry this time, she didn't want to cry this time. But try as she might a few tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

She expected him to laugh, or perhaps scoff at her for being naive. How others lived their lives were their business alone, this much Ruby knew. What right did she have to crave their attention.

Ruby felt surprise when he rubbed the tears away with a calloused thumb, overworked from years of training and hard work. First the left eye, two gentle rubs, then the right in one soft touch.

Wolffie didn't know what came over him. He wasn't entirely conscious of what he had done till it was done. He knew one thing for sure… this young lady was simply adorable. The look of surprise and confusion in her eyes at his gesture of kindness. He let his instincts guide his movements and he gave her a few gentle pats on the head.

"And now you're all alone. With no one to see your pain… right?" He asked.

Ruby was lost for words. His warm hand on her head, the gentleness of his touch. It felt like what her father use to do to comfort her whenever Yang went overboard with one of her pranks. It had been years since she felt this secure, this safe.

Ruby simply laid her head to rest on her arms and let him continue. The gentle pats soon became soft strokes, which in turn became soft tickles and cycled back to gentle pats. How long they had been there like this, only the cafeteria staff would have truly known.

* * *

The only reason this moment was broken was the load growling of Wolffie's stomach. They had literally spent the whole morning on a routine of simple contact.

Wolffie cleared his throat to get her attention, "listen Ruby… I know that you feel lonely, but this will only last for a while. My guess is that this is the first time your friends are in a relationship like they are now, everything is just a new exciting adventure to them. Trust me, after some time, they'll get bored of the same routines and they'll start spending more time with friends just to keep things entertaining. I know it's hard now, but just hang on ok?" He explained.

Ruby listened intently to his words and pondered on them. "I guess you're right. But… what will I do till then?"

"Uhh…"

"I guessed as much." Ruby sighed dejectedly.

"Uhm… I guess I'll be the one you spend that time with then." He offered, to which her expression instantly lit up.

"Your sister probably expects me to keep hunting the, 'mystery guy' that hurt you right? Well, we could just hang out and use that as an excuse." He explained. "At least until your friends cool down a little."

The sheer brightness of her smile would have lit up the cafeteria at that moment. 'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself. 'I don't know!' Another part answered. 'I can't just leave her like this!' Some underused part of his psyche justified. 'Yeah! Just look at her! She's freakin ADORABLE!' A dark part of him he kept chained up chimed in. All the while his expression did not falter.

Ruby wasn't sure why she was so happy either. Perhaps she was just that desperate. Perhaps she just didn't want to be alone anymore. But some part in the back of her mind was telling her that this guy, was gonna be a big part of her life from now on, she just knew it.

"So… do you like cookies?" He asked.

It was the first time Wolffie heard an angel squeal.

* * *

 **So… chapter 3… as usual, tell me what you think. It's my story but posted to get your opinions. I like how this turned out, but I must maintain some humility. I am prepared for all reviews, good or bad no matter what. But of course the kind of reviews I get will determine whether or not I'll get around to more chapters.  
**

 **In one review, someone mentioned that this concept of a lonely Ruby had been used before… could I please have the title? I'd really like to read it. Thanks in advance if you have it, no problem if you don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. It makes me really happy to know that you guys and gals like it. As usual feel free to close the tab if you're bored or tell me what you think when you're done reading. This is my story but was posted to get your opinions. Feel free to ask questions.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

* * *

Yang XiaoLong was walking back to her team's dorm room. Checking her scroll for the time she was shocked to find out that it was close to midnight. She had spend the whole evening out in the city with her boyfriend. "Good thing tomorrow is Saturday I guess." She mumbled to herself. Unlocking the door she entered to find something amiss.

Weiss was sorting through their dust supplies. She refused to allow anyone other than herself to handle their ammunition ever since an incident involving Ruby overpacking a dozen bullets with powdered dust and nearly leading to catastrophic results.

Blake was reading through one of the romance novels she borrowed from the library. Quite a few of these books laid about on her bed, some open, others with bookmarks, but all of them unfinished. The subtle blush on her cheeks and the secretive way she was reading told Yang all she needed to know about the chapter she was on.

Someone was missing however. "Where's Ruby?" Yang asked loudly for both of her teammates to hear.

Weiss stopped her sorting and turned to address the blond, "not really sure… she stocked up on some ammo just now and bolted out the door too fast for me to ask."

"She said something about training with somebody before she left." Blake stated.

"Training? With who?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged her shoulders, "maybe someone from JNPR." She reasoned.

Yang was skeptical on the matter, "maybe I should give her a call, it's getting kinda late."

Selecting Ruby from her contacts, she pressed call and waited for her sister to answer.

The call disconnected after a moderate wait and Yang tried again. Again Ruby did not pick up.

* * *

Ruby was backing away from the person in front of her as fast as she possibly could. The magazine in her crescent rose had been emptied and she needed to reload. Without the recoil from her shots she was not as efficient with the bulky weapon. The problem was that the man in front of her knew that well. Every step she retreated he would advance on her and swing his weapon.

Ruby and Wolffie had been training together for the better part of a month now. It originally started when she complained about how Ms. Goodwitch wasn't giving her enough time in combat practice. By now she knew all to well she was outmatched. Wolffie being three years older than her not only had the advantage in terms of experience but also in his choice of weaponry.

Wolffie was armed with what could only be described as a jet engine battle axe as tall as he was with a braided fuel hose linking the engine to the dust tank attached onto the small of his back. Combined with his grey steel plate armor worn over a black full length trench coat, making him look very intimidating.

Trying her best to dodge his slashed was all she could do in her attempts to back away. She had learned all to well in the past month that Wolffie's greatest strength was his perception and cunning. His ability to see and hear the movements and intentions of his opponents and then use them to his advantage. Ruby had never faced any other opponent like him. There were many foes she faced in the past, Cinder Fall was unimaginably strong, but she had a weakness to exploit, Cinder, like many who attained great strength was arrogant, underestimating Ruby under the pretense she that was still a child 'there is no victory in strength'. Wolffie however was a different story, he was not one to make assumptions about his enemies, even worse, he was not one who flaunted his strengths but used his weaknesses as bait.

Their first battle had been very much in Ruby's favor, with the little red reaper easily over powering him with her skills and speed. The next battle was slightly more difficult, the sessions passed by with Wolffie very quickly learning her patterns and skills whilst she was clueless to his abilities. But her objective was not to defeat him today. The true goal of their training was to hone her capacity as a duelist. Her objective was to keep her aura from going red for an extended period of time under pressure.

"There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks…" the lyrics of one of her favorite songs started playing, signaling the end of their training session. Stopping his onslaught, Wolffie turned off the ignition on his axe and rested the weapon against his shoulder.

"Pretty good Ruby, you've managed to hold out well." He said, wiping away some sweat on his forehead. "But you still over use your ammo a little."

"I don't see how that's an issue. You're the first person I've ever met that forces me to use only one magazine." She argued back.

"There will be others Ruby." He shot back. "You can be the first to ever do something, but never will you be the last."

She turned away from him and crossed her arms and puffing up her cheeks in frustration, "I almost got to reload." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah you almost did." He teased, making Ruby jump a little.

She knew the reason why he had heard her, but she was still not use to it. Wolffie's semblance was one of heightened senses. He could see, smell and hear things that others would have normally never picked up even if they tried. It was the reason for his strength, and the reason she struggled just now.

"I swear that semblance of your's is cheating!" She puffed.

"Hey now!" He said defensively, "I was born with this you know. It's not like I have a choice."

"Everything you see is super slow mo!" She shouted.

"All the better to see you with." He retorted.

"And you can hear a bird chirp next to a waterfall for crying out loud." She argued.

"All the better to hear you with." He replied nonchalantly.

Ruby puffed up her cheeks in frustration. The benefits of her semblance were that she could disappear in the blink of an eye and disorient her enemies, his ability to basically lock onto her no matter where she went, nullified any advantage she could gain from it.

Seeing her like this, Wolffie could feel his heart strings being tugged. Forcing him to comfort her, "I know it frustrates you that I seem to be a bad match for you. But that's the reason why we're training. Who knows if you might end up meeting someone with a semblance like mine. It'd be dangerous if there was a 'resemblance' now wouldn't it?"

Ruby continued to avoid eye contact with him like a child throwing a tantrum. It was adorable. "Come on now little red, you did better than last time, you're getting faster and faster every time we train. Cheer up a little." He patted her on the head. Hearing him comfort her and feeling his hand on her head eased her a little. She definitely liked it better when he wasn't teasing her. Her cheeks warmed slightly as she blushed from the contact an adorable little smile gracing her lips.

Wolffie let out a sigh of content, he liked it better when she wasn't in a tantrum. "Oh right! The sequel to that Spruce Willis movie came out last week right? You wanna go see it tomorrow?" He offered.

Ruby instantly light up so brightly it was blinding. "Really? Really, really!? I've been wanting to see that movie for months! The last movie was great and the trailers were SOOOOOO epic!" She squealed with delight.

Wolffie chuckled at her reaction, "we'll meet at the air docks before lunch tomorrow then, we'll grab a bite to eat then go see the movie." He explained.

Just as he finished, Ruby's scroll rang, meaning that someone was calling her. "Oh, gimme a sec, it's Yang. Looks like a missed a few of these." Ruby explained.

"Hello? Yeah? What is it sis?… oh, nothing I'm just doing some combat practice… I'm sparring with Wolffie, you know, your boyfriend's classmate… yeah… I know it's late… I'll be back in a sec. Uhuh, yeah, alright, got it." She ended the call.

Wolffie wanted to point out how her sister seemed more like a mother than a sibling but had decided against it. Over the past month he had learned a few things. Things like her semblance, things like how she had a sweet tooth and her favorite food was strawberries despite her seeming endless craving for cookies. But the most important thing he had learned was that a conversation involving her mother was to be avoided whenever possible. He was aware that Ruby's mother had passed away but that was as far as he ever went with that conversation as he couldn't bear the sight of her breaking down just by thinking about it.

"Looks like I'll need to get back to my room now." She said dejectedly.

"It's alright, your teammates must be worried. And we wouldn't want your sister to start another rampage. Took her two weeks after we met to lose interest in finding 'mister mystery bully'." He explained.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." She said as her shoulders slumped but her expression lightened when she thought about their plans tomorrow.

* * *

Jaune and Ren were walking the streets of Vale, looking for something to do. They had both agreed that this was some much needed guy time for them and finally managed to convince their partners to let them go. Jaune's anxious expression however made it difficult for either of them to enjoy themselves. After ten minutes of silence Ren finally decided to speak up.

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

"It's Pyrrha… I don't know what to think." Jaune blurted out as if waiting this whole time for his friend to ask.

"What's the problem? Is it Weiss?"

"No… not really… I don't really think about Weiss that much anymore…"

"But?"

"Last week, this guy walked up to me…" Jaune began. "He asked me if I was roommates with Pyrrha…"

Ren was already quite aware of where this conversation was going.

"He then handed me a letter and asked if I could give it to her.

When I asked him what the letter was he slapped me in the back and told me it was none of my business.

I told him it was my business because I was her boyfriend…" Jaune then bit his lower lip, as if desperate to force the words out.

"He laughed at me Ren! Laughed at me and said that I couldn't possibly be her boyfriend."

"And now you're feeling self conscious." Ren finished. The dejected look on Jaune's face confirmed his statement. Heaving a tired sigh Ren addressed his friend. "Jaune, you really shouldn't concern yourself with other's opinions."

"But he's right. I'm just some loser." The blond cried. Ren knew very well that Jaune would calm down in due time and that any attempt to comfort him would have negative effects. The only thing he could do now was try to distract the blond knight. Luckily, a distraction presented itself to them in the form of a familiar red hooded figure sitting inside a cafe.

"Jaune!" Ren elbowed his friend to grab his attention.

"Huh? Wha?"

Pointing towards the familiar figure, "isn't that?"

It took Jaune no time at all to figure out who the person was, "That's Ruby isn't it?" He replied nonchalantly, not really surprised to find a friend in the city.

"Yeah, that's Ruby… but who's that with her?" Ren questioned.

Doing a double take, Jaune noticed that she was in fact sitting opposite to an unknown individual. And by the looks of the situation, she and the unknown person was having a great time.

Neither of the boys knew why they instinctively hid around a corner. But they did so while analyzing the situation. "By the looks of things, Ruby seems to be having fun." Jaune stated.

"Who is that guy?" Ren questioned.

After a short period of silence a conclusion popped into Jaune's head. "They're on a date!"

Ren gave him an incredulous glance, "really?"

"I mean come on Ren! It's obvious they're on a date! Why else would two people go to a cafe on a Saturday?"

"Uhm… to have lunch?"

After pondering the rebuttal for a moment, "you're right, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that."

Observing that Ruby and her friend were done eating and about to pay their bills, An idea hatched inside Jaune's head. "Ren, I say we follow them and see what they do next, if they're on a date, then they must be doing date things next right?"

"Uhm…" Ren attempted to object but his friend looked adamant. 'If it distract's him from Pyrrha I guess.'

Following Ruby and her friend from a distance Jaune very quickly realized they were heading towards the cinema. The usual transactions of movie watching followed, getting tickets, getting snacks and heading into the theater. Realizing that such things could have just been two friends watching a movie, Jaune was about to give up on the idea… until he saw which movie they were watching.

"Oh my god! Ren they're on a date!"

"Huh?" Ren muttered in confusion, unsure of what made his friend come to that conclusion.

"We have to tell the others!"

"Wait, Jaune! We shouldn't just…"

"No time! We need to tell the others!"

* * *

 **Ok, chapter 4. I'm feeling quite confident about this one but am still prepared for all reviews regardless of if they are good or bad.  
**

 **By the way Wolffie is based off both the big bad wolf and the hunter/woodcutter(depends on who told the story) in the little red riding hood story.**

 **Oh and the whole jet engine axe thing was not my idea either it's from the game Vainglory, free to play on iOS and android. I feel entitled to let you know because it's such a great game.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm sorry that this took a while. The moment the trailer for RWBY season 3 came out I just had to wait and see what they were gonna do. As you who have read would know this story should be set the fol** **lowing school year after the canon series. But as of the end of volume 3 there is no more school. The way things turned out sorta left me with no mood for writing the next chapter. But that's in the past.**

 **Anyway… feel free to close the tab if you're bored, let me know what you think when you're done. This story was posted to get your opinions.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

* * *

In a cafe opposite of the cinema a group meeting was being held. Yang grumbled from her seat, arms crossed and eyes trained on the blond knight. Jaune was panicking under the pressure of her glare, she was in the middle of a date when she received his call, the only reason she was here was because he had mentioned Ruby. Her boyfriend sitting next to her exuded an even more intense anger.

Pyrrha, having sensed her boyfriend's plight decided to move things along. "Jaune… why did you call us all here? Didn't you and Ren say you needed some guy time?"

Finally distracted from the angry gaze of Yang, he recalled the reason why he had called all his friends. "Oh, right…" clearing his throat he began his explanation from the point he and Ren saw the leader of RWBY in the cafe.

Weiss held up her hand, gesturing for him to pause, "so you're telling us that our dolt of a leader in currently on a romantic date?"

"That about sums it up." Jaune stated.

"Jaune, seriously, think about this for a moment… this is Ruby we're talking about. The only guy she'd ever date is one that could transform into a gun…" Nora explained before pausing to let her imagination run wild, "or maybe this guy can transform into a sword! That explains everything!"

"Ren, what's your take on it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think this is a misunderstanding on our part. I'm under the impression that this is not a romantic outing for Ruby. And Jaune still has not explained why he thinks it is."

With the attention back onto Jaune he finally realized that he had not fully explained himself. "Oh right! The movie they're watching! It's '50 Shades'."

At the mention of the movie title. Both Pyrrha and Blake defied human anatomy and managed to blush and pale at the same time. "Oh my god they're on a date." The two girls said in unison.

The rest were still perplexed and waiting for an explanation. Blake cleared her throat and proceeded to explain. "That movie… is a film adaptation of a uh… very… graphic novel."

Pyrrha then took over. "It's one of the number one movies that girls drag their boyfriends to. Jaune here realizes that because I had done so to him when the movie first came out."

"Is it that lovey-dovey?" Nora asked.

"It's less lovey dovey, and more raunchy and… you get the picture." Blake quickly cut herself off mid statement.

Blake's half statement caught Silver's attention. "Wasn't this movie approved for teens?"

"They don't show the really risqué scenes from the novel." Pyrrha explained face flushed.

Pondering over it for a moment Silver turned to Yang. "Hey goldilocks, maybe we should see the movie too~" he almost sang.

Yang very quickly caught onto her boyfriend's intentions. "Silver, there's a time and a place for things like that…" she almost growled.

"Come on goldilocks. If we head in there now we might be able to catch the guy wooing your sister." He reasoned.

"Yeah… and then I end up in your dorm after we're done right?" She shot back.

"My dearest goldilocks, once you enter 3rd year and get a room all to yourself you'll end up missing your team. Can't I ask my own girlfriend to keep me company?" He pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

Yang however was not in the mood to play around. "Silver, I told you, there's a time and a place for everything, this is not the time or the place!" She shouted aggressively. A tint of red flashing across her eyes.

Silver's smile dropped and his gaze hardened. "Yang…" One word and Yang realized that Silver was now angry as well. "I realize that you love your sister very much but… this is a little unnecessary. Every time something happens around Ruby you become so protective. You turn cold and you're always angry. This isn't you… I just want you to calm down ok babe?"

Yang remained silent and sheepishly avoided eye contact. Placing both his hands on her shoulders he pressed his forehead against hers establishing eye contact. "Ok?"he whispered.

Pulling away Yang relented. "Ok Silver, I'll calm down a little. Or, I'll try to at least…" planting a kiss on his cheek, the both of them simmered down into giggle fits.

The others could do nothing but sit there quietly and awkwardly watching the exchange. None of them were willing to slip in between the power couple, knowing full well none of them would last. A chance at escape finally presented itself when Weiss looked out the window towards the cinema and saw her team leader exit the theater.

"It seems our resident dolt has finished her movie." She stated loudly for the group to hear. Everyone's eyes were on the red caped girl now, but it was Silver and Yang's jaws that dropped the hardest.

* * *

Ruby buried her face in her palms in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment. Hearing Wolffie sigh in exasperation next to her only served to deepen her shame. "Your ears are as red as your cape by the way." He bluntly pointed out, to which she responded by pulling up her hood.

What had happened was that on the way to the cinema they had an argument about whether or not she could handle herself in a business transaction of buying tickets. Which had lead to her taking a dare to buy the tickets herself.

'Ok… I got this… just stay calm…'

"Uhm… Excuse me…" Ruby said meekly to the ticket vendor.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman said.

Feeling slight pressure from not wanting to embarrass herself, "C-could I get t-two tickets for… for… " Struggling to finish her sentence the lady looked to the side and saw Wolffie standing behind her with a look of amusement.

"Oh are you two here to see the '50 Shades' movie?" The young lady asked sweetly leaving Ruby stunned as she had never heard of that title. "Let me guess…" she turned to Wolffie, "you'll only watch the movie with her if she pays for it right?"

Upon hearing this the third year of Beacon was officially intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

"Ohh it happens all the time. The novel is a hit with all the girls, so they wanna see the movie but the boys never wanna go so girls end up being the ones that drag their boyfriends there and buying the tickets."

Wolffie had heard rumors of the novel and it's… contents… 'goddamn Cheshire'… but to think it had even shifted the dynamics of dating. His expression turned from amusement to annoyance, clearly not liking where this was going.

The lady turned to address Ruby, "don't worry sweetheart. I'm guilty too. My boyfriend didn't want to see this movie so bad I had no choice but to drag him there myself." She explained with a wink.

Ruby finally realized what the woman meant and what she was thinking, "uhm… actually the two of us aren't…" she began but was far too silent for the woman to hear.

"That'll be 15 lien total." The woman said with a bright smile as she handed them the tickets.

Ruby saw that she had already printed out the tickets and the situation had become too awkward for her to explain herself. Not wanting to prove to Wolffie that she was having trouble like he predicted she instead simply paid for the tickets and left as fast as she could. The boy wanted to question her as to why she didn't simply explain herself but realized that she was probably concerned about the dare.

"Have fun now you two."

Wolffie, seeing that Ruby seemed a little out of it followed the little red riding hood over to the snack bar to get things to munch on, making sure to get extra cookies for Ruby, and then head to their designated theater with the poster for the movie right next to the door.

The poster was of a woman bound and gagged in a less than respectable position with the words '50 Shades' covering a certain explicit part of the body.

'My god, it looks like a straight up pornographic film.' Wolffie thought to himself now very concerned as to what they were walking into. Ruby's mind went haywire the moment she saw the poster and stopped moving forcing Wolffie to guide her to her seat.

Wolffie could recognize a few other third years in the rows in front of him. But none of that really mattered, the moment he sat down he had his sight trained on the flushed red riding hood sitting next to him, munching away on one of her cookies in an unusually slow fashion. 'Obviously nervous.' He thought.

The plot of the movie washed over him like one of professor Ports greatest lectures, but it didn't matter anyway. What did matter to him was the innocent little angel next to him. Not being very use to Not Very Safe For Work content, Ruby was red as her namesake watching the more… suggestive scenes… but despite her usual disgust with such things, she now found her self curious as to what was happening. Peeking through her fingers she watched the movie with her palms on her burning cheeks.

Wolffie did not like this one bit. He could see the discomfort in his little friend very clearly. Although he would admit to himself that watching Ruby get flustered but continue to watch was adorable, it also worried him that she was going this far just because of a dare. Realizing that looking at her like that for the entire movie would be very creepy, so he decided to use the skill he had crafted with the three years he had spent in Professor Ports lectures. Keeping his gaze locked on the screen he zoned out.

Ruby cast her gaze sideways every now and then, unable to handle the embarrassment of the movies various scenes. Her line of sight was however fixed on a couple, two rows in front of her and several seats to the left. Even though she could not see their faces, their age or even their gender for that matter, she could clearly see what their silhouettes were doing. Even looking at shadowy figures one could see they were kissing. They were more than kissing, one could sum it up to full on face sucking.

On quick panic she looked away and saw another couple sitting in an almost cuddling fashion with one having abandoned the chair all together and decided to sit on their partner. Turning away again she saw yet another couple… and another… and another. It very quickly dawned to her that despite the theater being almost half empty, everyone in it was split into pairs.

And with that realization her train of thought lead her to the only question left to be asked. Turning her field of vision just enough so that she could see Wolffie in the corner of her eye, she began to wonder… "Do we look like a couple too?" She whispered to herself, imagining being seen from the perspective of another.

The question however quickly turned from, 'Do we look like a couple too?' To 'would we even be a good couple?' In her mind Ruby started listing off traits of the boy next to her. 'Well he's smart, he's a good fighter, and I guess he doesn't look half bad. But he's kinda mean every now and then, but he does apologize and he stops teasing before he goes to far. Not to mention his weapon is really cool too. And he's really patient. And nice. And he feels good to hug…' the memory of how they first met in the halls of Beacon flashed through her mind. The way his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm. She felt an unusual tug in her heart, she wanted to feel that again.

She hadn't realized the movie ended until Wolffie turned to look at her. "Hmm, that was… interesting." He said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She muttered back only now realizing she had spent half a movie staring at the boy's face fantasizing about getting hugged by him. She shook her head in shame. 'Oh my god, what the hell, me!? That's so creepy.' She scolded herself in her mind.

"Come on then." Wolffie said, leading the little red riding hood out of the theater.

Ruby buried her face in her palms in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment. Hearing Wolffie sigh in exasperation next to her only served to deepen her shame. "Your ears are as red as your cape by the way." He bluntly pointed out, to which she responded by pulling up her hood.

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered so silently one would have assumed she said nothing at all.

"Don't be, that was still an interesting use of time." He said providing her with some comfort.

Wolffie stopped in his tracks when his semblance buffed ears picked up something unusual, very quick paced footsteps. 'Hmm… judging by the tempo of the steps, angry. Volume of the steps, not even trying to hide. Specific tune of the steps, female… top heavy. And heading our way… Oh god no.'

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister as she approached the two.

"Yang?" Ruby questioned with a tilted head as she saw her sister approach. Worry plagued the younger girl. "Oh no, why is she here?" Ruby asked herself. She had been scared that her older sister was going to murder someone in public, but the look of concern on the blond brawler's face lead to a look of confusion on her own.

"Ruby. What's going on here?" Yang asked.

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 5 done. Finally. Sorry to everyone who waited for this one. The truth is that once volume 3 took a major dive this story was just left dead in the water. But now I finally finished it off.**

 **So yeah, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I am prepared for all opinions, good or bad.**

 **Anyway no promises as to when the next chapter comes out but positive feedback would surely help.**


End file.
